Avatar: Crusade of the North
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Sequel to the reign of the pirates. Katara is trapped in the spirit world, and Aang needs to go in and help. Meanwhile the northern water tribe is attacked, and the gaang might face their biggest challenge yet. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Miles away from the Northern water tribe was an armada of ships. Warriors both bender and non-bender were stationed on the ships. The fleet was organized in a large circle. On the left and right sides were the heavily armed frigates. At the front were the agile sloops. At the back were the mortars armed with heavy mortar canons. In the center was the transport ships used to carry the soldiers. At the head of the fleet was the flagship. A man tall in height but very old stood on the deck. He wore a tattered and ripped cape, from the many years of war. His stony features gave him a commanding look. His short gray beard just enhanced his aging face. The first mate came behind him with his arms behind his back, "Orders, sir?" he asked.

"Begin the attack on the North Pole, I want it captured by nightfall." He commanded in a strong tone. The man left at once to give the commands. The fleet began to move. Do-San looked to the horizon. He knew that the enemy army wouldn't be the only problem he would face. He knew that he would face his apprentice, and it would be for the last time.

In the palace at Ba Sing Se, Kuzon spent a restless night in the royal chambers with his wife, Toph. He got only an hour or two of sleep, and that was only because being near Toph gave him a calming feeling. He lay in bed with his arm around Toph's side as she lay on her side in front of him with her back facing him. She was sleeping peacefully as usual.

He gently got up and walked to the balcony outside. He stood out there in the morning cold. Thoughts raced through his head at an uncomfortable pace. He was interrupted when he heard the sound of bare feet on the floor. Toph yawned as she came behind him and put his robe around him. "Its cold, I don't want you to get sick." She said as he put it on. "What are you even doing out here?" she asked

"I was just thinking." He answered as he leaned on the banister.

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot of things." He answered again bluntly.

"You're not telling me everything." She replied putting her hand on his, "Come on you can a least tell me." He smiled at her.

"I received a letter from Aang." He said.

"How is he doing?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't too depressed about losing Katara.

"He is going to the Spirit world to find Katara." He answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah it is." He said. The spirit world was supposedly a dangerous place sometimes. Not all spirits were nice, they could hurt Aang or he could be in even worse trouble.

"I wish things would be so much simpler." She said with a sigh. "You know what?" she then asked after a pause.

"What?"

"Just hold me like you used to do, and then it'll be just us; we don't have to worry about anything." They smiled at each other and he put his arms around her and held her tight. She was right; when they were in each other's arms they always found peace. He just wished he could hold her like this forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own avatar

Katara got up and looked around. Her head hurt and she couldn't remember what happened. She looked down and saw that she was not wearing her usual blue clothes, but instead a white dress very similar to her blue one. She struggled to stand up and remember what happened. She recalled running into a room and saw Aang then a sudden sharp pain entered her as the world faded away. She remembered now, she was killed. The question was where is she now?

She stood in a black corridor of some sort. She walked forward when a flash of light appeared before her and Yue, the new moon spirit, stood in front of her. "Yue? What are you doing here? Where am I?" Katara bombarded her with questions.

"You are in the spirit world Katara. You were killed and Avatar Roku sent you here."

"Why didn't he revive me like Toph?" she asked.

"The spirits were upset at what Roku had done. He had no choice but to send you here in hopes Aang could save you. You must be careful though, not all spirits are nice or forgiving. Even worse, you are in the yang spirit world." Yue finished explaining to her.

"The where?" Katara asked still puzzled.

"The yang spirit world is the evil spirit world. Even the spirit worlds must be balanced, so there is a yin or good spirit world and a yang or bad spirit world. You see, Katara, there are more than one of the same spirit. There is a good me and a bad me and the same goes for the rest of the spirits. You must be careful here, I'm sure Aang will find you though." With that she vanished before Katara could ask anymore questions. Now she was alone in apparently the worst of the two spirit worlds. She had to get out, but how?

Explosions engulfed the Northern water tribe as Do-San's fleet attacked with no end. The transport ships were about to land and the North Pole would fall. The waterbenders defended with vigor, but they were soon shot down. Only two of the ships that Do-San commanded had been sunk, but that was barely a dent. He watched as the hard ice walls slowly crumbled and the futile defense were obliterated.

Meanwhile, Sokka had been sending the troops into battle even though he knew they were losing. He had been talking to a small group of commandos who could stop the ships. "So the plan is settled then," he said to them "you will go in a sink the ships in whatever way you can." They bowed out and left to attack. Sokka needed back up and he new just the people he could ask.

Aang had been spending the last few days trying to figure out how to enter the spirit world. He couldn't seem to go in by natural want, so he had to resort to using the most spiritually identified places on the earth. He had been flying to Roku's home island. He thought that since Roku brought Katara into the spirit world, maybe his island would help him find her.

He landed on the barren island. He found the same rock he meditated on years ago to learn about his and Roku's shared past. In no time he had entered. He saw the strange new world before him. Obviously it was different from the time he was in the North Pole, but he figured he could use the same friend that helped him there. He searched for what felt like hours, but probably wasn't. Then he finally found the forest spirit, Hei-Bei. He explained to him about his predicament. He understood with ease and helped Aang through the strange lands to find Katara.

Iroh had summoned Zuko to the throne room immediately early in the morning. Zuko came in and saw Iroh waiting for him. "Ah, prince Zuko, I am glad you are here. We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?" he asked, waiting for the bad news.

"Sokka has sent us a distress message from the North. They are being attacked and are in need of assistance." He explained to his nephew.

"I'll prepare a fleet immediately. I'll meet you at the docks at noon." With that Zuko left. Iroh tried to think who would attack the Northern water tribe and why? He realized the one potential reason why mostly anyone would attack, the spirit oasis, but why would anyone want it, what good would it do? He knew though that things would be clearer when he arrived.

A/N 2 Yeah this story will be a lot shorter than the others like I mentioned. I also apologize for making this story seem rushed. I do promise that it is very crucial for the rest of the stories.

A/N 3 One last thing I have no idea whether yin is good or yang is bad, with my luck it is the complete opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own avatar

Kuzon was sitting in his and Toph's room. He was holding a letter from Sokka. He had been waiting for Toph to come in. She opened the door and walked in and sat down next to him. "Something the matter?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is. Sokka sent us a message. He needs help at the North Pole immediately. They are all under attack." He answered.

"Oh no, there is _no_ way I am going to the North Pole. In case you forgot, I'm blind! I can only see using earth and rock, not snow and ice. Also I'll have to wear boots and those won't help either. So if you want to go, be my guest." She retorted.

"Listen, I'll need all the help I can get and so will Sokka. Besides, I can teach you a lot of things with a sword. Even if you can't sense vibrations, you still have two other senses that can help you fight." He said trying to get her to come. She thought about it and reluctantly nodded. He smiled and she left to the docks. He prepared a bag for them with several changes of clothes, food, and weapons. They decided to take a small transport ship for the two of them. They couldn't be accompanied by an army, so they had to go alone.

The walls and defenses of the Northern water tribe had crumbled. The troops were already invading causing more destruction. That is until Sokka came in and attacked. The enemy's swords didn't stand a chance against his meteor one. The foreign space rock cut through almost anything.

He had been fighting for at least ten minutes, diminishing the enemy forces. He then saw what must have been their leader. A man stepped through the bodies and rubble to him and pulled out his sword. Sokka thought the old man before him was crazy. He had taken out his weaker sword against his stronger sword. Sokka also knew the old man's age would not help him.

Sokka was wrong; the man fought quickly, barely even using his blade for offensive strikes. Instead he used it as a deterrent to stop Sokka while he used the hilt of his sword to strike Sokka. With the perfect strike, he fell to the ground as the old man laughed and took Sokka's sword. He walked onward to the spirit oasis were he knew his time for power would begin.

Together, Aang and Hei-Bei, traveled across the spirit world in search of Katara. Finally they stumbled upon someone who could help. Avatar Yangchen stood before them. She was the last airbender avatar before Aang. She had several statues dedicated to her in the temples. "Hello Aang," she said in a peaceful voice that only the air nomads could use, "I'm glad to see you here, but it is a dangerous time to be here."

"It is? Why?" he asked his past life.

"I already know what Roku has done to protect the girl you love. Luckily only the avatars know this and not the spirits, as far as we know. Only the forest spirit you are with knows." She answered.

"Where can I find her then?" he asked hoping she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that. Although I may know someone you can ask." She replied.

"Who?" he asked eagerly.

"Koh, the face stealer." Aang felt discouraged again. He hoped never to have to visit that spirit again, but he had no choice. He bowed to his past life and rode off into Koh's realm.

Kuzon and Toph had been traveling north on the small transport ship. Toph wore a pair of black boots to weaken her ability to sense vibrations. She held a sword in her hand and Kuzon stood in front of her with his own sword. She waited, listening intently to any movement he made. She then heard it, the slightest sound of his foot moving towards her. She heard the swish of the blade as it came down over her head. She raised her weapon into an upper block and countered, aiming for his legs.

He jumped and landed, but so lightly she couldn't hear him land. She trusted her nose, trying to sniff out his unique scent. She found it and ran to him, her sword thrashing about. He blocked each strike and disarmed her. "Not bad," he said picking up the weapon, "not bad at all. You have done well. I am impressed." He gave her a small kiss and she smiled.

"I could have beaten you." She said changing her smile into her smirk. She took the sword when she heard something. "DUCK!" she yelled as she pulled him to the ground. A canon ball whizzed overhead. He looked up. He saw a ship's broadside guns firing at them. He looked to the other side to see another ship coming at them at ramming speed. He normally would have ordered the guns to fire, but this ship was not made for battle. He had to think quickly, he needed someway to get on the other boat. The idea hit him.

"Toph I need you to cut a piece of metal; big enough for me to stand on and keep my balance. She happily obeyed, mainly because she could take the shoes off. She set to work quickly cutting the metal.

"I'm done!" she yelled as she handed him the metal.

"Good, now grab your sword and get on my back and hold on tight!" she did as he said, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms under his so he had full mobility. He threw the metal in the water and jumped on it. The second he landed, he thrust his arms behind him and shot fire out, propelling them forward to the ramming ship. "Get ready to jump!" he yelled as they neared the ship. Finally they reached the bow "Now!" she jumped and landed on the deck. She felt vibrations all over the ship.

She was surrounded by at least fifteen men all armed with pistols. They aimed their guns at her and fired. She didn't move, but when the bullets hit her she did not fall over dead. Instead the bullets crumpled on impact as she metal bended the bullets when they touched her. The crew members watched in horror as they bullet fragments fell to the ground. She unsheathed her sword.

"Anyone else want to fight?" she asked. They dropped their guns and put their hands up. "That's what I thought." She smirked at them. Kuzon circled around and jumped onto the ship.

"I see you have taken care of things here." He said to Toph as he observed the scene before him. He took out his sword and walked over to one of the men "So I think I would like to know why you are here and why we were attacked." He growled at him menacingly.

The frightened man replied "We were sent by our leader to stop anyone who was traveling to the Northern water tribe."

"Who is your leader?" Kuzon demanded.

"I will not say, you could even kill me. I will not betray my own leader like that." The man said sternly.

"Fine, I will find out soon enough." Kuzon said, "As of now, this ship and the other belong to me. We set sail for the north pole now." He commanded. They crew member bowed at the command. The two ships gathered together and sailed to the North.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own avatar

Do-San had captured the Northern water tribe. Dead bodies were strewed out on the ground from the battle. The destruction was massive. He had his own team of waterbenders re-build the structures for another attack because he knew that there would be a counter attack.

He walked to the spirit oasis and entered it. He stood in front of the small pond that contained the two coy fish that were the ocean and moon spirits. The old man pulled out a scroll from his pocket and opened it. He read the chant out loud with his hand extending out over the pond. Half way into the chant the pond started to glow. It continued to glow after he had finished the chant. He looked satisfied with what he had done and left and waited for the counter attack. Then he would unleash his ultimate weapon.

Hei-Bei stopped outside of Koh's cave. Aang dismounted and took a deep breath. He let all of his emotions leave him. He walked into the cave and waited. In the blink of an eye Koh appeared. He stood face to face with Aang. He then started to slowly circle around the avatar. "Well, if it isn't my good friend avatar Aang. I'm impressed at the success you have achieved." He said tonelessly. Aang was surprised at what the spirit had said, though, he did not show it.

"Why are you impressed with me?" he asked the face stealer.

"Well your achievements have become legendary." He answered "You helped save the ocean and moon spirits. You defeated the fire lord. You even defeated the pirate emperor. Although I hear it did not end happily." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked in the same curious, but emotionless tone.

"I know exactly why you are here. You are looking for your wife, Katara. I will help you. She is in the yang spirit world." Koh explained to him.

"The yang spirit world?" Aang asked confused at what the spirit had said.

"Yes, let me explain." Koh told Aang about the spirit world and what it contained.

"So Katara is located in a separate realm of the spirit world?" he asked.

"Yes, but there is another thing: the North Pole has been attacked. I don't know who is in charge, but you must go now. Find Katara and get back to the physical world and stop this threat. Bring balance to the world again." Koh said to him before slipping back into the shadows. Aang left to get Hei-Bei and ride off to the yang spirit world.

Zuko had about seven ships under his command. Standing to his right was Mai and to his left was Ty Lee, behind him stood Iroh, who also insisted on coming with him. Zuko hoped that the fleet he had would be enough to retake the North Pole. They sailed at full speed; he could only hope Sokka was still putting up a fight.

An hour later they saw smoke from a ship ahead of them. Looking through the telescope, Zuko identified Toph and Kuzon on the ship. Once they sailed closer, a plank was sent to Kuzon's ship. "It's nice to see you again, Kuzon." Zuko said to him shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Kuzon said back.

"I take it that you received Sokka's message." Zuko continued.

Nodding he replied, "Yes, I did."

"Join the fleet" Zuko commanded.

Bowing, Kuzon left to talk command the ship. Once the ship had joined formation, they sailed off for the Northern water tribe.

The yang spirit world didn't seem too much different from the yin spirit world, either way; Aang didn't want to stay much longer. He searched thoroughly for Katara, until finally he saw her. He jumped off Hei-Bei and ran for her. He threw his arms around her. Katara seemed to be crying, "Oh, Aang. I'm so glad you're here," she said, "This place is so scary, let's just get out of here."

He nodded and turned to Hei Bei, "How do we leave?" he asked. They followed the spirit to what seemed to be a gate; the same one Aang had used to return to the North Pole years ago. Hei-Bei transferred them back, and they found themselves at the spirit Oasis.

They saw an old man, whose hood covered his face. "Ah, the avatar," he began "I'm impressed to finally meet you here. Unfortunately, you won't be around for much longer." He outstretched his arm over the pond, where the two coy fish swam, and chanted something in some ancient language. As he did the pond flashed a bright white, as the water flowed in a great swell to the front of the Northern water tribe. As it rose from the water, Aang identified it to be the ocean spirit, but Yue was in the middle like Aang had been when he worked together with the spirit. There was something wrong though, Yue's dress was not a brilliant white, but dark. Her eyes also contained the jet black color. It took a moment to realize that the old man had summoned the yang spirits of the moon and Ocean!

He and Katara worked as one. Together they ran for the spirit and attacked with shards of ice, but the spirit made little work of it and sent it back at them with twice the force. Aang had to resort to using airbending, obviously fire wouldn't work and there were no rocks for earthbending. Katara stood back and handled the troops that were rounding up the last of the villagers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own avatar

Kuzon stared in horror as they approached the North Pole. He was slightly relieved to see Aang who was in the fight against the evil ocean and moon spirits. The ships stopped at the walls and the troops charged out. Kuzon was about to join them when he saw two flying creatures approach. He was amazed to see two dragons attack the ocean spirit! "I thought the dragons were extinct!" exclaimed Zuko.

"It's a story for another day, Nephew." Iroh told him. "Kuzon, come with me." He commanded as Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee joined the troops in battle.

Toph felt the frigid cold of the North, but the sounds of crunching ice, gunshots, the clash of swords, and the sound of men yelling rand trough the air. She ran blindly into battle (literally) with her unsheathed sword. She already heard about four men approaching her. The one on her right chopped down at her head, but she blocked it and slashed her sword at the man's legs. She smiled as she heard him yell and fall into the ground. She made quick work of the others and continued to stay where she was, waiting for more to attack.

Iroh stood and watched the dragons swirl around the yang spirit, attacking with large blasts of fire. Kuzon stood next to him, wondering what Iroh was planning to do. After a few moments, Iroh sent out a blast of fire. It was unlike any he had seen, it was as if the fire had some sort of color to it. The dragons seemed to notice and the blue one circled around Iroh and landed gracefully while the red dragon flew to Kuzon. "Get on," Iroh commanded, "it won't hurt you." Iroh mounted himself and the dragon took off. Kuzon did the same. It was an incredible experience. At first he felt fear, then euphoria at the speed of flight. Soon he was comfortable at letting his hands go of the dragon's head. He and Iroh sent blasts of lightning at the spirit so Aang could move in for more attacks.

However the process of separating chi to create lightning over and over again was hard, even for Iroh. The Ocean spirit finally decided to divert its attention away from Aang and the dragons. Instead it focused on obliterating the ships. Kuzon commanded the dragon to fly low so he could signal a retreat. Only two ships were left when everyone boarded. At full speed they sailed off followed by Aang and the dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own avatar

The two stray ships stopped on an island far from the North Pole, the spirit didn't even bother to follow them. The battle left them with many losses. Luckily Sokka escaped along with the rest of the gang. The small family was back together again.

Finally they settled at the island. Tables were set up for dining and meeting purposes. Kuzon, Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Iroh sat at a table. Kuzon started off the conversation, "So was anyone able to identify their leader?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was." Sokka answered, raising a hand. "I don't know his name, but I was able to see he was an old man with a gray beard, a torn cloak, he was always hooded, and he had impressive skills with a sword." He finished his long explanation, "Do you know anybody like that?"

The truth was he did. Only his old master, Do-San, fit those descriptions. How could he be responsible for what happened? He shook his head, "No I don't." he looked to the sky to see it was getting dark. "Come, it's time for us to all rest. We will continue this in the morning." They all left.

Aang had his arm around Katara as they lay back on the bed in the ship. Neither said anything, they just enjoyed the others company. Finally Aang said, "I love you, Katara." He then kissed her as passionately as he could.

As they pulled away she said, "I missed you Aang."

"I'll never let you get hurt again. I promise." He said as he kissed her again.

Kuzon felt dazed and confused. He had not seen his sword master for years until they met on his mission to gather the talismans. It still did not match up. His master would never do something so horrible.

His thoughts were interrupted when Toph entered, "Why did you lie back there?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me," she said "Why did you lie about Sokka's attacker. I could sense you were lying."

He took a deep breath and sighed. He then explained how his old sword mater might have been responsible for the attack, "He was a role model to me. Now he is a ruthless attacker." He finished.

She walked over and kissed him gently, "At least you still have me." She smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I wouldn't trade you for the world." He held her tightly in his arms.

Okay finally done. Sorry this was a very short story. I promise though the next one should be longer and much better and if not it will still be epic. Anyway as I have always stated Avatar belongs to the creators not me. This story, however, does belong to me. Get ready for the next installment Avatar: the resistance.


End file.
